Pokemon Sun and Moon: Adventures in Alola
by Oragonking
Summary: Join Elio, a Kantonian boy who starts an amazing journey in the Alola Region. With his new friend, the Kahuna's Grandson, Hau, and the mysterious girl, Lillie, they'll journey the islands of Alola. Facing the Island Challange, Team Skull, and the mysteries of Alola!
1. Episode 1: Welcome to Alola part 1

**Episode 01: Welcome to Alola part 1**

* * *

Hi, my name is Elio. My Father is the best in the world. Not only is he Champion of both Kanto and Johto, but he is also a Pokémon Master. However, one day, he mysteriously disappeared. And his friend Lance, took his position. I want to become a Pokémon Master just like my Dad. But first, me and my Mom are going to move to the Alola Region. You see, while me and my mom were born in Kanto, my Dad was born in Alola. They both met during their adventures as Pokémon Trainers. My Mom then decided to go to Alola, and I of course I'm excited to meet the Pokémon of Alola. As well as starting my journey as a Trainer there.

* * *

" _Somewhere in Kanto"_

The scene shows a room with a desk and a computer, an 11 year old boy then entered the room and sat on his chair in front of the computer. This boy has gray eyes, pale skin and neck length black hair. He wears a black baseball cap with a white Pokeball-like symbol planted on the front, and it also has a blue brim. He has a blue and white striped T-shirt, black and red cargo shorts that leads to blue and teal water shoes, wearing no socks underneath. He was waiting for a call of his Mom's friend. A screen then appeared which was a little blurry before it then sharpened, showing a tanned young man with dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration on the front and wears glasses with a teal frame. He wears a lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outlines. He doesn't seem to be wearing a shirt and the boy noticed a silver ring on his finger.

Tanned man: Hang on now. Gimme just a sec…

The man was adjusting the screen as it was a little side-way. He then looked at the boy and waved.

Tanned man: Hey there! Good afternoon!

Elio: Good afternoon, Professor Kukui!

Professor Kukui is a friend of Elio's parents, particulary his dad. He's the Pokémon Professor of Alola.

Professor Kukui: So, the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!

Elio: Yeah, I'm a little nervous though. But at the same time I'm also excited to come! I can't wait to meet the Pokémon of Alola in person!

Professor Kukui: I'm glad to hear it.

The Professor then showed a screen showing 4 islands.

Professor Kukui: Alola is a Region made up of several islands, it is the reason why our Region is chock full of nothing' but rare Pokémon, yeah! There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola, either!

The Professor then took out a Pokeball before releasing the Pokémon inside it. The Pokémon that came out of the Pokeball is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has light brown fur with a darker brown muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It has large blue eyes, button ears, a short muzzle with a triangular pink nose, and a short tuft of fur on each side of the cheek. Around it's neck is a ruff of grayish-white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles. The dark brown markings on its paws extend to a thin point on each wrist and ankle. It has a grayish-white tail that curls tightly over its back and is covered in fluffy fur. Elio then recognized what Pokémon it/he is.

Elio: Is that a Rockruff, Professor Kukui?

Professor Kukui: Yep! You'll find them' and other Pokémon all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea… Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too. Some of us even battle with' em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers! Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talking' to play?!

Kukui's Rockruff: Ruff!

The Puppy Pokémon agreed as he left the screen.

Elio: Say, Professor? Is it true the you're opening a Pokémon League in Alola?

Professor Kukui: That's right! It was time that Alola has his own official League mixing with our traditions. I'll tell you more sometime later.

At that moment, Rockruff appeared back on the screen hanging on Kukui's left shoulder while in the background a certain Flying-Type was flying around.

Professor Kukui: Elio! I can't wait to see you in person, cousin! See ya' later!

Elio: See you soon too, Professor Kukui!

As they waved and said their goodbye's, the screen closed as the conversation ended. Elio then heard his Mother's voice calling to him.

Elio's Mom: Elio! Come help me with these boxes!

Elio: Coming, Mom!

As the boy left the room to help his Mother, the screen zoomed on a magazine showing the 4 islands of Alola.

* * *

" _Somewhere in Alola"_

In a faraway location, the full Moon was high in the sky, shining its light through a glass ceiling. The inside of the complex looked like a conservation of sorts were Pokémon were being preserved. Coming out of some sort of elevator was a white and fair skinned young girl with green eyes and long blond hair, with two seaming heart-shaped braids hanging on each side of her face. She wears a large white hat with a light-bluish ribbon on it. She's wearing a sleeveless white dress with the skirt having bluish transparent outlines, luxurious knee-high white socks, and white-bluish flats. She also carries a round drum bag with Pokeball designs on both sides. In her arms is a Rabbit looking Pokémon. She has pinkish brown pelt on her upper body, head and ears. And a soft pink fleece that covers the lower body, feet and tip of her ears. As well as soft pink spots above her brown eyes and a pink nose. The girl was silently walking until she was spotted by two employees wearing white overalls.

Employee 1: There she is!

Mysterious girl: Ah!

Employee 2: Stop right there!

The girl began to run around the conservation area trying to lose her pursuers until two more employees appeared, blocking her path and leaving no chance of escape.

Employee 1: Now miss, hand over the bag.

The two employees started to come to the girl as she and her Pokémon can only helplessly watch.

Mysterios girl: Oh Lola, what are we going to do now!

Lola: Bun…

However, right before the employees has gotten closer, strange light started to appear from the girl's bag. Everyone stopped watching in shock and the next thing they knew, the girl and her Pokémon disappeared in a flash of light.

Employee 3: What the!? Where did she go!?

Employee 1: That light… I'm certain that was Teleport!

Employee 2: What are we going to tell the President?

The 4 employees silently stared up at the full Moon, having failed to capture the girl.

* * *

" _Elio's House, Route 1, Hau'oli Outskirts, Melemele, Alola"_

 _3 months later_

On Melemele Island, the Sun started to rise marking the beginning of the day. It took very long but he and his mom finaly reached the islands of Alola. The scene shows a House that stood at the outskirts of the island, giving a perfect view of the Ocean. A boy was shown running, being followed by a Rockruff clearly playing a game of tag. On the low balcony of the House stood a tanned woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a white shirt with a long yellow skirt with white flowers and green grass depicted on it. She whore brown sandals and brown sunglasses. She spreads her arms enjoying the warmth of Alola's Sun. At her side stood a small feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tip of his tail and hind paws, his ovoid head has 4 whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth on the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded on his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors and stood om his hind legs. He too was enjoying the rays of the Sun like his owner and partner.

Elio's Mom: Can't you just feel the warmth, Meowth? The first day spent under the Alolan Sun! Boy I sure missed this, it's so warm and bright here! But that's enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!

As she finished soaking in the Sun, she looked down at her partner Meowth, who looked back up at her.

Elio's Mom: Meowth? Can you get Elio for me, would you?

Meowth: Meow!

The feline Pokémon nodded as he went back into the House and opened the boy's door to his room before closing. As he looked inside the room, he noticed that Elio has already unpacked his stuff and put them in their respective places, meaning he was up all night. He then walked to the boy who is sleeping in his bed with his clothes still on.

Meowth: Meow.

The Pokémon meowed at him, saying that it is time to wake up, but the boy was still sleeping.

Meowth: Mrow!

Meowth meowed again, only a little louder, but the boy still wasn't waking up. Annoyed, he took a deep breath, and then…

Meowth: Mwaaawwwrrrrrr!

This woke Elio this time as the boy jolted up awake, looking alarmed.

Elio: Who… Wha… What's going on!?

He then looked down at the Cat Scratch Pokémon, who gave him an annoyed look with his arms crossed.

Elio: Oh. Good morning, Meowth.

Meowth: Mrow!

As they said good morning to each other. Elio, now awake, left the room followed by Meowth. Waiting for him was his Mom.

Elio: Good morning, Mom!

Elio's Mom: Good morning, Elio! You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now!

Elio: Hehehe… Sorry, Mom. I was up all night unpacking.

His Mom couldn't help but gave a small smile, she knew Elio was very excited to come to Alola, much more than she is.

Elio's Mom: So, Elio… are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?

Elio: Of course, Mom! Can I please go out?

Elio's Mom: Of course you can! We're living in the Alola Region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! Just be careful son, even though some Pokémon of the island are friendly to Humans doesn't mean that all Pokémon are. So you better be careful, OK?

* * *

" _Route 1, Melemele, Alola"_

After gaining permission from his Mom, Elio then left the House and started to explore the area around him, unaware that he was being watched by a pair of lemon-green eyes, who was slowly following him from the bushes. Elio then started to walk a dirt road that goes uphill, still watching the beautiful scenery around him, until he stopped when he heard a bush rustle in front of him.

Elio: Huh? What is that?

His answer came out as out of the bush came a long-bodied Pokémon covered in brown fur with a yellow stripe going down his back and underside. He has short, rounded ears on the sides of his head and a short snout with a pink nose. But what terrifies Elio was his large mouth full of sharp pointed teeth. He recognized this Pokémon as Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon.

Elio: You're a Yungoos… right?

Wild Yungoos: Yungoos!

The boy took a step back only for the Loitering Pokémon to move a step forward, clearly not wanting to let him go. Elio then tripped of his feet and fell on his rear, Yungoos then took this opportunity and jumped at the boy with his jaws wide open. Elio then closed his eyes at this but then he heard the sound of someone bashing into one another. As he opened his eyes he saw Yungoos laying on the ground on his side, but what caught Elio's attention was the one who saved him. In front of him stood a Rockruff. But this Rockruff has a different color. Instead of having light brown fur it was light blue. Yungoos then stood back om his 4 feet and looked angrily at the one who tackled him, who stood in position ready to defend the boy. Yungoos then jumped at the different colored Rockruff with his jaws opened, creating a white aura shaped like a set of teeth. Rockruff managed to jump away of the attack and then his eyes glowed red, sending its red outlines toward the Yungoose, making the Loitering Pokémon cringe as a red outline surrounded him when the attack hit. Rockruff then jumped at Yungoos creating his own set of teeth made of white aura. He then bite at the Pokémon's side showing him how others feel when he bites them. Defeated, the Yungoos then choose to runaway and disappeared in the bushes, leaving Elio and the Rockruff alone. Now that the danger was over, Elio snapped out of his shock as he looked down at the one who saved him. The Puppy Pokémon turned around to him, showing his lemon-green eyes.

Elio: Wow… Thanks, Rockruff. I guess I owe you one.

Elio then leaned a bit closer, as he carefully raised his hand at the Pokemon, who sniffed at his hand first before he then started to lean on it. The boy then began to scratch the puppy's head which he seems to enjoy.

Elio: Hey, wanna take a walk with me? You know, just in case another Pokémon tries to attack, and I could really use some company.

Rockruff thought about this a little and then nodded, giving a bark on response.

Light blue Rockruff: Ruff!

The 11 year old then stood back on his feet, wanting to keep exploring, now accompanied by a different colored Rockruff, which starts the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

" _Elio's House, Route 1, Hau'oli Outskirts, Melemele, Alola"_

 _1 week later_

It has been 3 months since that faithful meeting. Rockruff, now named Amoka, started to live with Elio. His Mother was very happy for her son to have found a friend and welcomed Amoka into the family. Morning came as the Sun started to rise from the ocean and started to shine on the House in Hau'oli's Outskirts. In Elio's room was the boy himself as he was sleeping with his new friend in bed, until the rays of the Sun shinned through the window and stirred the boy from his slumber. Elio was now fully awake as he rose up and stretch his arms, he then looked at his little companion who was sleeping by his side. Smiling a little, he then began to scratch at the Puppy Pokémon ears. This woke him up as he really enjoys the sensation.

Elio: Good morning, Amoka. It's time to wake up.

After changing from his pajamas into his usual clothes, Elio and Amoka entered the living room and were greeted by Elio's Mom and Meowth. They then started eating breakfast with Amoka and Meowth eating together side by side. Despite the difference between Canine and Feline, Amoka and Meowth get along very well. After breakfast was over they started doing their usual routine and chores up till afternoon, until they heard someone knocking at their door. Before anyone went to open the door, a familiar Professor entered the House.

Professor Kukui: Hey there, Laura! I just let myself in.

Laura: It's alright. And good afternoon, Professor Kukui.

Elio's Mom, Laura, is friends with Kukui as she met him during her travels.

Professor Kukui: It has been sometime since the last time we had a conversation!

Laura: Of course. I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto.

Professor Kukui: Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all. I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those Kanto Gym Leaders proved me wrong!

Professor Kukui then turned his attention to Elio, who has been listening to their conversation.

Professor Kukui: Hey now, Elio! I see that you and Amoka are doing well.

Professor Kukui said as he kneeled down to scratch Amoka's head, before standing back up and looking at Elio again.

Professor Kukui: I know that you already have your own Pokémon, but here in Alola we also have Starter Pokémon's as well, and I thought you may want to choose one of them.

Elio: Really? It will be great having another friend! What do you say, Amoka?

Amoka: Ruff!

The Puppy Pokémon replied back, agreeing with the Professor proposal as well.

Elio: When can I meet them?

Professor Kukui: In the next Town tonight, Elio! They'll be given by the Island Kahuna!

This brought a confused look on Elio's face, as he doesn't know what an Island Kahuna is.

Elio: Island Kahuna! Who are they?

Professor Kukui: The Kahuna's are the strongest Trainer in their Island, and believe me they are crazy strong! They're unbeatable for folks like me and you!

Elio: Wow. I sure don't want to mess with them.

Laura then joined in the conversation.

Laura: Those Kahuna's are really worth meeting, Elio! Ah! And I should also mention that there is going to be a festival in Iki Town. There will also be Pokémon battles, it's open for all Trainers and you can join too if you want to!

The boy was now excited to meet this Kahuna as well as having his own Starter Pokémon and have his first Pokémon battle.

Elio: Amoka, we've got a festival to win!

Amoka: Rockruff!

The two grownups looked happily at the two kids, as they can't to go.

* * *

" _Somewhere in Route 1"_

 _Meanwhile_

The scene then shows a room with a few furniture, a sofa and a large white hat with a light-bluish ribbon on it. The hat was then picked by the same girl who escaped from the conservation area as she looked down at her Pokémon with a smile on her face.

Mysterious girl: We better get ready, Lola. The Professor will be waiting for us at the festival.

Lola: Bun.

* * *

" _Iki Town, Melemele, Alola"_

It was nighttime in Alola as the full Moon shone upon a small Town called Iki. Coming to this Town was Elio, along with Amoka, his Mother, and Meowth. A few yards away was Professor Kukui who was talking with a young boy before he left. The Professor then turned around and noticed the family and waved his arm at them.

Professor Kukui: Alola, Laura! Elio! Glad you could come!

Laura: Alola to you too, Kukui! It has been some time since I joined in Iki Town's festival.

The Professor then turned to Elio.

Professor Kukui: So, Elio! You're loving Alola already, yeah?

Elio: Yeah, Professor! It's a lot better then I have imagined!

Professor Kukui: That's what I like to hear! The more you love Alola, the happier me and your Mom will be!

Laura nodded as the Professor was right about that. Said person then turned around before looking back at them.

Professor Kukui: Now lets get moving! Iki Town is right over there!

The family and their Pokémon followed the Professor. Along the way, they were greeted by a few people until passing the entrance to Iki Town.

Professor Kukui: And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!

Elio looked around as the Town was preparing for the festival. There were yellow and orange decorations as well as lantern's.

Elio: Professor, what is the festival really for?

Professor Kukui: It's for the Spirit Guardian, Tapu Koko!

This brought curiosity to Elio as he has never heard that name before.

Professor Kukui: Yep! The folks here worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see! To express our gratitude to the Spirit Guardian, we held a Pokémon Battle during the festival.

The Professor has now a confused look on his face as he looked around which Laura noted.

Laura: Are you waiting for someone, Kukui?

Professor Kukui: Yeah, we're supposed to meet everybody right here.

The Professor then crossed his arms trying to think why didn't they come.

Professor Kukui: Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trial. That's where the ruins of our Guardian Deity, Tapu Koko are, yeah…

The Professor then had a idea as he looked at Elio.

Professor Kukui: Hey, Elio! Do me a solid and go find the Island Kahuna! If, you want to that is…

Elio and his Mother then looked at each other, and his Mom thought he should do it.

Laura: Why not? It will be great of you meet the Kahuna yourself, just be careful dear.

Elio: Okay, Mom! Ready to go, Amoka?

There was nothing to say as the Pokémon nodded at him.

Professor Kukui: Great! Laura and I will wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other. The festival hasn't started yet so take all the time you need, cousin!

With this Elio and Amoka left the two grownups and walked around Iki Town looking for the Kahuna, the only clue they have is that they might be at Mahalo Trail. They then walked above the wooden and stairs and saw in front of them a wooden stage, probably where the Pokémon battles will be held. But then Elio noticed a girl who is clearly a year older than him. She wears a white dress and is carrying a round drum bag. She was accompanied by a small Rabbit-like Pokémon with pinkish-brown fur. But what caught the boy's attention was the round bag shaking.

Mysterious girl: Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there… Let's go, Lola.

The mysterious girl and her Pokémon then began walking up at the trail. Back to Elio and Amoka, even though he was far away to hear, was sure that the girl was talking to something inside the bag. He and Amoka then walked and stood in front of the trail, with 2 rock Totems on each side.

Elio: Well, something tells me that this is Mahalo Trail. Let's go, Amoka.

Amoka: Ruff! Ruff!

* * *

" _Plank Bridge, Mahalo Trail, Melemele, Alola"_

As the boy and his Pokémon the zig-zag road, the mysterious girl and her Pokémon managed to reach the top, where the round bag began to shake again.

Mysterious girl: You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you!

After the bag stopped shaking, the girl and her Pokémon resumed their walk until they reached an old and creaky Plank Bridge.

Mysterious girl I don't think this bridge is very stable, I don't think we can get to the Ruins of Conflict.

Lola: Buneary.

Mysterious girl: Let's go back Lol… Huh!?

Just before the girl turned around, the round bag began to shake wildly again and out came a strange creature. It has a black, blue and purple gaseous body with 2 wisps-like extensions that serves as its arms, yellow eyes and bluish cheeks.

Strange creature: Cooo!

The Pokémon hovered across the bridge to get to the other side, with the mysterious girl and her Pokémon couldn't do nothing else but watch. But then, the Rabbit Pokémon sensed something as both her ears extended. She then tried to get the attention of the girl by hopping in the air.

Lola: Buneary! Buneary!

This caught the girl's attention as she wondered what Lola was trying to say. She then looked at her extended ears and her eyes widened, knowing what this means as she turned back her attention at the floating Pokémon who is now half-way of crossing the bridge.

Mysterious girl: Nebby, come back! There's danger coming!

Nebby: Coo?

This caught the attention of the Pokémon known as Nebby as she turned to the girl in confusion. It was too late however as a flock of Spearow's and began cornering the little gaseous Pokémon, having no intentions of letting her go. The girl and her Pokémon couldn't do nothing but hopelessly stare in fear as Nebby was scared and closed her eyes with her wisps-like appendages.

Mysterious girl: NEBBY!

The girl shouted in distress not knowing what to do as the Spearow flock was closing on the terrified Pokémon. At the steps of Mahalo Trail, both Elio and Amoka heard the girl scream, and knew that something was wrong.

Elio: Did you hear that, Amoka?

Amoka: Ruff.

Elio: We better go check it out. Let's go!

Both Elio and Amoka began to run to where the scream came from, hoping that they'll make it in time. The mysterious girl and Lola cannot help but watch as the Spearow's continued to attack Nebby. Behind them appeared Elio and Amoka, who took notice of the 2 girls.

Elio: Over there!

They went towards the 2 girls who then took notice of them. When they turned around, the were surprised to see the 2 strangers who now stood in front of them.

Elio: What's wrong?

Mysterious girl: H-Help…

The girl was a little nervous talking to a stranger, but she shaked it off as she needed help.

Mysterious girl: Please, save Nebby!

Elio: Nebby?

They all turned their attention to the strange Pokémon as she was crying while the Spearow's are circling her.

Nebby: Coooo!

Mysterious girl: Those Spearow are attacking her! But… but I'm too afraid to go out there… My legs feel like they might give out…

Lola: Bun…

The pinkish-brown Rabbit looked sadly at her friend. Looking at the strange Pokémon being attacked by the Spearow's, Elio gained a determined look on his face.

Elio: Alright then, we'll try and save your Nebby!

This brought a surprised look on the girl's face, but she was glad as she nodded.

Mysterious girl: T-Thank you…

She and her Pokémon moved aside as Elio began to walk the Plank Bridge, only to stop as there was an uneasy creaking beneath him as he put his weight on one of the planks.

Mysterious girl: B-Be careful! The bridge is very unstable and might break!

Elio sweated a little as the situation is becoming more dangerous, but he still has to continue or the Spearow's will take Nebby somewhere.

Elio: Alright then… Amoka, come here!

Amoka: Ruff!

Amoka carefully went to Elio and was picked in his arms. Elio then continued to walk carefully as the girl and her Pokémon were watching anxiously. Elio then got close enough as he stood in front of the Spearow's that continued to attack the poor cloud-like Pokémon. Elio then put Amoka on his right shoulder.

Elio: Okay, Amoka! Use Leer!

Amoka; Ruuu…

The Puppy Pokémon lemon-green eyes glowed red as he sends red outlines at the Spearow's, the attack hit as the flock cringed feeling the weakening effect. They then turned attention and charged at the boy and his Pokémon.

Elio: Now, use Rock Throw!

The Puppy Pokémon jumped of his shoulder as his collar began to glow white, then multi-colored orbs appeared on his tail which rocks began to form inside of it before firing it at the charging Spearow's. The attack hit all of them and this caused the flock to fly away. With them gone the boy then kneeled in front of the cloudy Pokémon as she her eyes still closed using her wisps-like appendages.

Elio: Hey there… It's alright, those bullies are gone now.

The Pokémon took her appendages off her eyes, as she opened them to look at the stranger that saved her. But then…

Mysterious girl: LOOK OUT! THEY'RE COMING BACK!

The girl shouted, and just as she said, the Spearow's came back and began to attack both Elio and Amoka, with Elio covering Nebby with his body. The Spearow's then began to peck the boy as Amoka tried to protect them but is having difficulty as the Spearow's are not giving him a chance to use Rock Throw.

Elio: Shoo! Get out of here!

Amoka: Ruff! Ruff! Grrr!

The 2 of them tried to shoo away some of the attacking Spearow's, but then 2 of them tried to sneak on their back with their talons. But then Nebby, who is starting to get a little upset, began to glow blue in color, which was noticed by the kids and their Pokémon, while the Spearow's continued attacking, ignoring the glow. But just as the 2 Spearow's were about to strike the 2 boys backs with their talons is when Nebby screamed with all her might.

Nebby: COOOOOOO!

All the Spearow were pushed back by the expanding light except Elio and Amoka. The bridge on the other hand was destroyed by the blue light and then Elio, Amoka, and Nebby began to fall into the waters bellows.

Mysterious girl: OH NO!

Lola: BUNEARY!

The girl and her Pokémon were horrified as they couldn't do nothing but hopelessly watch as the 3 of them began to fall. Elio grabbed both Amoka and Nebby as he prepared himself to dive in the freezing waters. But then, in the night sky came a yellow streak of light which revealed a black and yellow Pokémon. It dived down but not before shocking the Spearow flock away. Right before Elio and his 2 passengers landed in the water, the strange Pokémon was able to catch them. He then brought them back up on the cliff besides the mysterious girl and her pink Bunny. He put Elio back on the ground before doing an aerial somersault and now floats in front of the 2 children and their Pokémon. They were all surprised to see this strange Pokémon that came to their rescue, more to Nebby as she sensed something familiar about him, which caught attention of said Pokémon.

Unknown Pokémon: Koookkooo!

After few seconds of gazing, the Pokémon then screeched loudly before flying back in the air at an impressive speed, leaving an electrifying yellow streak before disappearing in the night sky as quickly as he appeared. With the situation over, Elio got back up on his feet still holding into Amoka and Nebby, which snapped the girl out of her shock as she checked at the cloud-like Pokémon.

Mysterious girl: Oh Nebby! Are you alright?

Nebby: Coo.

Nebbu replied with a wave of her wisp-like appendages, telling her she's fine.

Mysterious girl: Oh… Oh, thank goodness! You tried using your powers again… didn't you?

Nebby got a little nervous until she responded the girl's question by nodding her head.

Mysterious girl: Oh Nebby… You know what happened the last time you use it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!

Nebby got a little sad after hearing that. Seeing the sad look on the Pokémon's face, the girl's expression softened.

Mysterious girl: No… I shouldn't said that. I'm sorry, Nebby… I know you were trying to save me and Lola that time… And I couldn't help you in return…

Nebby: Coo!

The cloud-like Pokémon flew from Elio's arms and into the girl's, showing that she understands. This brought a smile to the girl's face.

Mysterious girl: Oh… Thank you, Nebby.

Elio: Um… Excuse us…

This caught the attention of both 3 girls as they have completely forgotten about the 2 boys in front of them. They both have an unamused face.

Elio: Look, I don't want to be rude but me and Amoka don't like being ignored, especially after we risked our lives back then.

Amoka: Ruff…

Mysterious girl: O-Oh! S-Sorry…

After the girl was apologizing to the 2 boys, Nebby noticed something sparkling in the grass and flew out of the girl's arms to check it.

Nebby: Coo?

Mysterious girl: What is it, Nebby?

Nebby: Cosmog!

Nebby came back to her, holding in her wisp-like appendages is a white stone with a strange marking on it. The girl took hold of the stone as she checked it out.

Mysterious girl: A sparkling… stone? It feels almost warm somehow…

The girl then remembered of the boy that helped her as she bowed down in apology.

Mysterious girl: Please, forgive me… I am so grateful to you 2 for helping us out of that dangerous spot.

Elio: Oh, it was no biggie, I'm glad that it's over now and that your friend is okay.

Amoka: Ruff, ruff!

Elio: Anyway, who are you?

This made the girl nervous as she began mumble to herself. Elio noticed this as he tried to calm her down.

Elio: Okay, okay… You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. " _Although I'll learn your name someway or another"._

This calmed the girl, she then have a thought as to where the stone she was holding came from and why it was left there.

Mysterious girl: I think this stone must belong to you.

Elio: Really? What makes you say that?

Elio asked as the girl gave him the sparkling stone, who's marking intrigued him a little.

Mysterious girl: Just before he left, I saw Tapu Koko drop it… and I think it was meant for you.

Elio: Wait… that was Tapu Koko!?

Mysterious girl: You don't know who Tapu Koko is?

Elio only shaked his head at this.

Elio: No. You see, me and my Mom moved here three months ago. But I don't know everything about Alola. So… who is Tapu Koko anyway?

Mysterious girl: Tapu Koko is the Island Guardian. He goes by many names, Spirit Guardian, Guardian Deity, or Tapu. Each island has its own Island Guardian that protects the island and its inhabitants. From what I learned, the Tapu's are Legendary Pokémon.

The things the girl said about the Island Guardians intrigued Elio, especially the part that they're Legendaries.

Elio: Wow. I never thought id meet a Legendary Pokémon.

Mysterious girl: Please… Don't tell anyone about this… About seeing Nebby… It's… it's a secret, OK?

Seeing the anxious look on the girl's face, Elio assured her with a smile.

Elio: Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. I also have reason to keep this a secret too.

Mysterious girl: Really?

Elio: Yeah. If my Mom finds out what happened here, she'll freak out.

Mysterious girl: I… see…

The girl gave a small smile to Elio before turning to Nebby.

Mysterious girl: Come on. Into the bag, Nebby.

Nebby: Coo.

Nebby nodded as she flew inside the bag and then the girl zipped it closed. With that done, the girl and her Pokémon began to walk back to Iki Town, before she stopped as she has a worried look on her face before nervously turning to Elio.

Mysterious girl: Um… I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or… or something. I know it's too much for me to ask, but… Do you think you could see us back to Town?

Elio was a little surprised at what the girl asked but he gave a smile and nodded as he put Amoka on the ground.

Elio: Sure! Besides, the Kahuna doesn't seem to be around here so me and Amoka are heading back to Iki Town as well.

Amoka: Rock, ruff!

The girl beamed at him as she and Elio walked down the Mahalo Trail followed by their 2 Pokémon. As the soon to be good friends continued to walk down the road, they didn't notice that a crack appeared in the sky before it quickly disappeared.

* * *

 **-Pokémon Quiz-**

 **Readers, which Pokémon extend its ears when danger approaches. The answer will appear in the next episode!**


	2. Episode 2: Welcome to Alola part2

**-Pokemon quiz-**

 **Readers, if the Pokemon you guessed is Buneary, you're right!**

 **Episode 02: Welcome to Alola part 2**

* * *

" _Iki Town, Melemele, Alola"_

After trying to find the Kahuna at Mahalo Trail, Elio and Amoka end up meeting a mysterious girl and her Pokemon, Lola, after saving her even mysterious friend called Nebby. The two Human's and Pokemon returned back to Iki Town after not finding the Kahuna there. As they stood in front of the exit, Elio and Amoka saw Professor Kukui at the other side of the wooden stage waving at them.

Professor Kukui: Hey, Ekewaka! Looks like you missed the Kahuna, am I right? But you find my assistant instead!

Now this brought a surprise to Elio and Amoka, as they turned to the mysterious girl who looked away shyly.

Elio: Huh? Assistant?!

Amoka: Ruff?!

After that, they went to the other side of the stage and stood in front of the Professor.

Professor Kukui: Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!

Mysterious girl: Oh… um… yes! You can call me Lillie, and this is my friend, Lola.

Lola: Buneary.

Elio: Well Lillie, my name us Elio, and this is my friend, Amoka.

Amoka: Ruff!

The Professor then entered in their introduction.

Professor Kukui: Elio here is the son of a friend of mine. They both moved here to Alola a few months ago. I hope you two can get along.

The girl, now known as Lillie gave a small bow to Elio.

Lillie: Well… it's nice to meet you, Elio.

After the introductions are over, they then turned their attention to the townsfolk as they're saying that someone has arrived.

Iki Townsfolk 1: The Kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!

Iki Townsfolk 2: Our guardian's chosen one is back!

Iko Townsfolk 3: One of the strongest Pokemon users in all Alola, yeah!

Coming from up the stairs is a stocky old man with squinted eyes, white hair tied in a ponytail as well as white eyebrows and a moustache. He wears a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with flower patterns, a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white/blue flip-flops. He was greeting the townsfolk until he turned his attention to Professor Kukui and the children and Pokemon.

?: Have I missed something?

Professor Kukui: Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here?

The Kahuna then walked closer to the others as he answered the Professor question.

?: I am Kahuna of this Island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the Island, it is my duty to resolve it.

As the Kahuna was talking, Elio couldn't help but look a the person the Professor talked about.

Elio: _"So that's what a Kahuna looks like? Oh man!"…_

The Kahuna then turned his attention to Lillie.

?: Lillie, you've went to Mahalo trail, right? Just a moment I though I saw Tapu Koko flying about…

Lillie: Oh, um… Yes, Kahuna Hala… Nebby was being attacked by a flock of Spearow's on the Plank Bridge when this boy and his Rockruff helped her get away… But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both if them might fall to the bottom of the ravine… And that was when the Island's Guardian Deity swooped in to save them!

Professor Kukui and the Kahuna, now known as Hala, were very impressed hearing their encounter with Tapu Koko.

Professor Kukui: Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!

Hala: Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our Guardian was moved to save you.

The Kahuna then turned his attention to the Professor.

Hala: Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind boy with a Starter Pokemon of his own. We'll make a fine trainer out of him!

This brought and excited look on Elio's face. This was the reason he came to Iki Town.

Elio: Do you mean it, Kahuna Hala? Will I get my own starter Pokemon?

This made the Kahuna laugh as he liked how happe Elio is.

Hala: (Laughs)… That's right, my boy! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today.

Elio: It's an honor to meet you too, Mr. Hala.

Hala: Please, call me Hala. Before we start, we have to wait for my grandson first. He's going to have his Starter Pokemon just like you.

Hala then heard the sound of running footsteps as he turned his attention to the stairs.

Hala: Speaking of him, he's finally here!

Coming from the same stairs were Hala came, is an 11 year old dark skinned kid with dark green hair, which is tied to a short ponytail with an orange band. His clothes are a black shirt, yellow board shorts with orange and white flowers on them and orange shoes. He came running and stopped in front of them with a cheerful smile on his face.

Hala: And what took your time to come here, Hau?

Hau: Sorry Grampa. Me and Mele decided to race each other so we took the long road. And guess what? I won!

Hala: And were is Mele right now?

Hau turned around as someone else coming to them. Hau began to wave at the one who's coming.

Hau: Hey, Mele! Right here!

The boy now came and stood by Hau's side. But what's strange about this boy is… HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HAU! This brought a shocked and confused look on Elio, Amoka, Lillie, and Lola. The boy that stood with Hau has he same face, hair, and clothes.

Elio: Um… Hau, was it? Do you have a twin brother?

Looking at his "brother" beside him, Hau gave a big smile as he put his shoulder around him.

Hau: Yep! Me and Mele are very identical. We are the best of friends as well and we even have our own handshake!

As he said that, Hau and Mele began their signature handshake will the children and their Pokemon were still confused about this. But what makes them even more confused now is… MELE'S HAS A TAIL! Now they are even more confused now, until their attention turned to Hala as he began laughing hard.

Hala: (Laughs)... I think you messed enough with these kids, Mele.

Hala then walked to Mele and grabbed his tail. And when he did, Mele jumped in and started to swirl in a pink light. Now in Hau's "brother place stood a strange Fox-like Pokemon. It's fur is a color that Lillie recognize as cinereous gray color and cerulean blue accents. It's ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with cerulean blue on top of its head. It has deep crimson eyes with cerulean eyelids. There are circular, cerulean markings above the eyes that resembles eyebrows. Its muzzle is short tapered with two small fangs in the upper jaw. It also possesses a ruff of fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with cerulean blue. Its tail is short and bushy. This brought more confusion now as the Fox-like Pokemon who once stood in Hau's "brother" place began to snicker.

Elio: Wha-What kind of Pokemon is that?

Lillie: I know. That's Zorua, an Illusion Pokemon. It has the ability to create powerful illusions. But why is a Pokemon native of the Unova Region here?

Hau: That's a long story. Me and Mele met each other since we were kids and we have been together ever since.

The Zorua known as Mele jumped into Hau's arms and began to snuggle with him.

Hala: Well, now that everyone's here, it is now time for you to choose your Starter Pokemon! Come, my Pokemon! Let's have a look at you!

The Kahuna then threw three Pokeballs at the wooden stage and coming from it an a wave of light now stood three Pokemon.

On the right is a small, avian Pokemon with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside and facial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet has two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged to resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves forms its tail and line the underside of its wings.

In the middle is a quadruped, feline Pokemon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of the Pokemon is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur around each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of the long tail.

The last Pokemon on the left is a pinniped Pokemon that is primarily blue. It has large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose. There is a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders. It has four flippers. The front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating its toes.

Hala: First is the Grass-Type Pokemon, Rowlet!

Rowlet: Row!

The avian Pokemon chirped as he spin in a circle.

Hala: Next is the Fire-Type Pokemon, Litten!

Litten: Litten!

The feline Pokemon responded in a meow-like tone.

Hala: And last is the Water-Type Pokemon, Popplio!

Popplio: Pop?

Hala: Now Elio, which Pokemon will you choose? Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners.

Elio was looking at the three starters intensively until he made his choice.

Hala: Have you made your choice?

Elio: Yes, Hala!

Hala: Then go up the stage, and let's see if it choose you as well.

Elio then walked up the wooden stage and stood face to face with Popplio, who is now starring at him.

Elio: Say Popplio. Do you wanna come with me?

Popplio: Pop?

A few moment of silence has passed as Lillie and the Professor watched soon joined by Laura. Then, Popplio happily nodded her head.

Popplio: Popplio!

She "walked" in front of Elio and happily looked up at him, which brought a happy look to Laura and the professor face as well surprising Lillie. Elio then lifted Popplio in his hands.

Elio: Thanks, Popplio! I know that you and I will be very good friends!

Popplio: Pop!

Popplio happily clapped her flippers. Elio and went to the others with Popplio in his arms as Amoka joined his side.

Hala: So Popplio has accepted you as well, Elio!

Professor Kukui: Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends!

Laura and Meowth came to her son as she looked at the Pokemon in his arms.

Laura: You sure did pick a cute Pokemon, Elio!

Meowth: Mraaw.

She then bowed to see face to face with Popplio.

Laura: Hi there, Popplio! I'm Elio's mother. So nice to meet you.

Popplio: Pop!

Lillie and Lola also approached the two.

Lillie: Nice to meet you, Popplio!

Lola: Buneary!

Nebby: Cosmog!

It took time to notice, but Lillie and Lola now saw that Nebby got out of her bag again.

Lillie: Oh! When did you get out again?

Laura: My, that's an adorable Pokemon you have.

Lillie notice to her surprise that Elio's Mom saw Nebby now.

Lillie: P-Please, Elio's Mom. Don't tell anyone about Nebby.

Laura looked in the worried eyes of the girl and understood.

Laura: Don't worry dear, I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides…

Before anyone noticed she picked up Nebby and started hugging her.

Laura: Who wants to hurt this adorable little thing! Coochicoo!

Elio sweat dropped at his mother for liking adorable Pokemon. As for Lillie she felt relieved, while also giggling seeing Elio's mom babying Nebby.

Hau: Say, Elio? Now that you've got a Starter Pokemon, you're a real Trainer now, right?

Elio: That's right!

Hau then jumped in the air in happiness.

Hau: Alright! Now that you have two Pokemon, that means you can enter the festival battle!

He then looked at Elio hopefully.

Hau: You will compete, right?

Elio: Of course! That's the other reason I wanted to come here too!

Professor Kukui: Excuse me…

Elio and Hau then turned their attention to the Professor.

Professor Kukui: I don't mean to interrupt, but if you wanna compete, then you kids should register because the registration is about to end soon.

After hearing this words, Ekewaka and Hau started to panik.

Elio: Really!? Then we must hurry quickly!

Hau: Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

They then started to run towards the registration counter, but then…

Professor Kukui: Hey, wait! The registration counter is this way!

Hearing that, they quickly turned around and passed the others again.

Laura: I think Elio and Hau will get along very nicely.

Hala: If they register soon! Hahaha!

Lillie: (Giggles)...

Rowlet: Roo?

Litten: Litten?

When they heard that, they turned their attention to the stage and saw Litten and Rowlet looking at them with a confused look. It took a few seconds for them to register, till finally they realized something.

Hala: HAU! YOU FORGOT TO PICK YOUR STARTER POKEMON!

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

After managing to register for the festival's battle (and Hau choosing his Starter), Elio was now in one of the many tents were the participants are waiting before the battle festival begins.

Elio: Man, my first battle. I'm a little nervous, but I know that we will try our very best! Right guys!

He turned to his Pokemon as they agreed with him.

Amoka: Ruff!

Popplio: Pop!

Elio then faced Popplio as he grabbed and placed her on his lap.

Elio: You know, I still haven't given you a name.

Popplio tilted her head as she looked at her new friend.

Popplio: Popplio?

Elio: Let's see… What would be a good name for you.

He thought deeply about it till he finally got it.

Elio: I know! From what I know your kind love to dance, right?

Popplio nodded as she waited for the name he would give to her.

Elio: Then your name will be… Kahula.

Popplio, now known as Kahula, loved her new name as she began to hug Elio which he happily complied.

Just then, the curtains of the tent opened and to Elio's surprise it was Lillie and Lola while holding a tray with what looked liked Donuts in her hands.

Elio: Lillie? What are you doing here.

Lillie blushed a little before responding.

Lillie: Well… I decided to assist in giving Malasadas to the participants.

Elio: Malasadas?

She then hold up the tray in front of him. They looked like bread with frostings on it.

Lillie: They're Alola's specialties.

Elio grabbed three as the other two were given to his Pokemon. They then took a bite at the same time and then their eyes started to sparkle.

Elio: It's delicious!

Amoka: Rock!

Kahula: Pop!

This brought a smile to Lillie's face.

Lillie: I'm glade you liked it. Although… Hau liked them a bit too much as he tried to eat all the Malasadas. It's a good thing the nice lady was there to stop him.

She remembers Hau chasing her for the Malasadas as the lady tried to stop him. This made Ekewaka laugh a little.

Elio: Are you going to watch us at the battle festival, Lillie?

This brought a nervous look on Lillie's face.

Lillie: Well… I don't know.

Elio: Huh?

Lillie: I don't like Pokemon battles were I could see Pokemon get hurt.

Elio was surprised to hear that. Pokemon battles are a good sportsmanship for Humans and Pokemon. So what Lillie's said is the first time he hears something like that.

Elio: Okay…

Though when Lillie looked at Elio and his Pokemon, the one's that tried to save Nebby. She has a change of thought.

Lillie: But… I think I can make an exception. I'll be cheering you and Amoka, is that alright?

This brought a smile to Elio's face.

Elio: Thanks, Lillie.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

The festival started as Elio stood with the competitors. The participants wasn't many as there are only six.

Hala: Now then. The rules are that you can have two Pokemon on hand and switch out.

The Kahuna Hala makes the announcement as he explains the rules.

Hala: The first challenger is… Elio!

Hearing his name, Elio move on to the stage as his mother along with Lillie on her side were watching him.

Hala: His next opponent is… Jimmy!

Coming on the stage is a boy who is a year younger then Elio. The Referee now stood between them.

Referee: This is a two vs two battle! The battle will end once the opponent two Pokemon are defeated! Trainers bring out your Pokemon!

Elio took out Kahula's Pokéball and throw it in the air.

Elio: Kahula! I choose you!

Coming from the Pokéball is his starter Pokémon Kahula, as she stood ready for battle.

Kahula: Pop!

Jimmy: It's my turn then. Come out, Rattata!

In a stream of light appeared Jimmy's Rattata. But this Rattata seems different from the Rattata he knew from Kanto. Instead of purple fur it's dark grey and has a grayish-purple inside his ears. He has two tuft of fur on each ear and near the tip of his tail. The whiskers are replaced by shorter, thicker tuft of fur and a cream underbelly, red eyes and long teeth. On top of that, he stands on two legs.

Rattata: Rattata!

Elio: So this is a Regional Variant.

Elio started to remember a conversation he had with the Professor about this.

* * *

" _Flashback"_

Elio: Regional Variants? What is that?

Elio was talking with Kukui on the computer when he brought the topic of Regional Variants.

Professor Kukui: You see, Elio. As you know, us Humans skin changes in order to adapt to the environment we live in. As you can see, tanned people can handle Alola's hot weather.

Elio thought about it as he knew this was true since a few Humans looked different depending the environment.

Professor Kukui: The same thing happens to Pokémon as well. Not only does their appearance change, but also their typing as well.

* * *

" _End of flashback"_

Elio: I don't know what Type the Rattata's from here has, so I better be ready.

Referee: Battle, begin!

Elio: Alright, Kahula! Use Water Gun!

Hearing this, Kahula fired a jet of water from her mouth and it was heading straight to Jimmy's Rattata.

Jimmy: Dodge it, Rattata!

The dark grey Rattata jumped away from the attack, Kahula continued to attack him with Water Gun but the Mouse Pokémon was quick on his feet as he continued to dodge the water attack.

Jimmy: Rattata, use Quick Attack!

Rattata was then surrounded in a white outline and then began to run at fast speed, leaving a white trail behind. The attack was so fast Kahula was hit be Rattata before she even knew it.

Elio: Kahula!

Elio was concerned as he saw his Starter Pokémon fall to the ground, while Rattata went back to his spot.

Lillie: Oh no…

Lillie cringed when she saw Kahula being hit by the attack. She didn't liked seeing Pokémon get hurt which is why she dislikes Pokémon battles. This didn't go unnoticed as Laura saw Lillie cringed before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, which surprised the girl as she turned to Elio's mother.

Laura: Don't worry. Pokémon battles are another way for Humans and Pokémon to connect with each other, and Elio know this very well. Lillie thought about this as she looked back at the battle, where Kahula was standing back up on her feet, before eyeing her trainer. Elio smiled as he nodded to her which she nodded back, Lillie noticed this and thought about what Elio's Mom said.

Elio: Alright Kahula, use Growl!

Kaluha then let out a loud cry that if you look closely, it seems to be distorting the air. Rattata was hit by the attack as he try to close his ears, but it was to late as he felt himself getting weaker.

Jimmy: Don't let that stop you, Rattata! Use Quick Attack again!

Regaining his senses, Rattata began to run at fast speed again towards Kahula, but Elio is ready for it this time.

Elio: Alright, Kahula! Use Water Gun on the ground!

Hearing his command, Kahula aimed her snout on the ground and fired the water attack, propelling her off the ground and up into the night sky. The audience was intrigued in what Elio was trying to do.

Jimmy: Don't let Kahula get away! Go Rattata!

Using the boost of his Quick Attack, Rattata then jumped into the air going right after Kahula.

Elio: Now, Kahula! Use Pound!

Kahula flippers are now covered in a white glow and she clashed with it at Rattata. The one who won the clash was Kahula as her flipper hit Rattata's cheek and send him back very hard to the ground.

Jimmy: Rattata!

The crowd began to cheer for Elio and Kahula, seeing that they're taking control of the battle.

Laura: Nice strategy, my son. Very good.

Lillie and Lola looked at Elio's Mom with a confused look, not understand what she's talking about.

Lillie: What do mean?

Laura: You know what the move Growl does, do you?

Lillie: Yes, it reduces the strength of a Pokémon's attack.

Laura: Exactly. And since he told Kahula to go up into the air, it gave her the momentum to counter Rattata's attack. Kahula's attack was so strong, it can be called as people call it a Critical Hit.

Lillie now understood what Elio's Mom meant, as she was now surprised at how skilled Elio is despite this being his first battle.

Jimmy: Rattata, can you get up!?

Rattata got back up on his feet albeit slowly as the hit took a lot out of him.

Elio: Alright, finish this with Water Gun!

Kahula then fired a jet of water at the weakened Pokémon again. Jimmy was now in a panic.

Jimmy: Rattata! Get out of there quickly!

It was to late however as Rattata was drowned by the water attack. Once done, it revealed Rattata on the ground with swirls on his eyes.

Referee: Rattata is unable to battle! Kahula is the winner!

Elio was very happy at his first victory. The same goes for Kahula as she clapped her flippers in joy. Jimmy brought Rattata back on his Pokeball as he took another one.

Referee: Trainer, sent out your next Pokémon!

Jimmy: Come on out, Caterpie!

Jimmy's next Pokémon was a green Caterpillar-like Pokémon with yellow ring-shaped markings on the side of his body and a bright red antenna.

Jimmy: Alright, Caterpie! Trap Kahula with String Shot!

Caterpie the shoot out a white string from his mouth and before Kahula knew, she was all tied up. And without her front flippers, she fell to the ground on her belly.

Elio: On ho!

Jimmy: Now use Tackle!

Caterpie charges at the restrained Kahula, as she was unable to get up without the use of her front flippers, she ended up receiving a full body Tackle attack.

Elio: Kahula!

Kahula fell hard on the ground. However, she was able to raise her head yet she was still tied up.

Jimmy: Caterpie, keep using tackle!

The Caterpillar Pokémon charged at Kahula and began to hit her on multiple sides. She wasn't to move much as her flippers were still tied to her sides.

Lillie: Oh no! What can Elio do now?

That's the same thing going on Elio's head right now. He's still trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament.

Elio: " _Come on. There has to be a way to free Kahula from that silk."_

And fortunately, he got one.

Elio: That's it! Kahula! Make a big balloon above you, quickly!

Kahula nodded as she did her kind specialty. She formed a balloon from her nose above her, and Jimmy was confused about this.

Jimmy: What is he doing?

Elio: Now pop it!

Kahula then pressed her nose on the balloon, causing it burst and the water fell one her, as well as soaking the silk. Kahula then stood on her hind flippers and with a loud yell, she broke free from the silk.

Jimmy: What the!?

Kalena: Nicely done. The water weakens the silk. You did vey well on learning of Alola's Pokémon.

Elio was ready to end this as Jimmy was worried now.

Jimmy: Hurry, Caterpie! Use String Shot on Kahula again!

Elio: Counter it with Water Gun!

Both Pokémon fired their attacks as Water Gun overpowers String Shot and hit Caterpie head on. This was to much for the Bug-type as he lays on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Referee: Caterpie is unable to battle! Kahula is the winner! And the match goes to Elio!

The people then began to applaud to the boy. Elio was very happy. Even though it was a little easy battle, he was glad he won his very first one. Kahula then jumped in Elio's arms as she was happy too.

Elio: Thanks, Kahula! You did very well!

Kahula: Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Popplio!

Kahula clapped with her flippers happily. Though Amoka wasn't very happy as he didn't get to battle.

Amoka: Urr…

Elio then kneeled down to Amoka and scrathed his head.

Elio: Don't worry, Amoka. You'll get your chance to battle soon.

Amoka: Ruff!

Amoka barked back happily. Back to the audience, Laura was very glad for her son first victory. Lillie was happy as well. She may not like Pokémon battles, but she did like how Elio and his Pokemon get along.

* * *

Back at the tents, Hau and Mele were watching the battle between Elio and Jimmy, and he was happy that Ekewaka won.

Hau: That Elio, he's good. Looks it will be a lot of fun facing him. Right, Mele?

Mele: Zo!

Mele yipped happily as she and Hau were eating a Malasada.

Hau: Say, Mele? How did you bring these Malasada's anyway?

Mele then though about it as a grin appeared on her muzzle.

* * *

Man: What do mean you don't know? I saw you take two Malasada's that are to be served in the next round of the tournament. And when I followed you, you were gone!

* * *

- _Flashback-_

The man was doing his work before he saw the woman take two Malasada's and went out the door. When he stood in front of the door, the woman was nowhere to be seen as she vanished. What he didn't knew was a sneaky Mele pressing her back on the wall, with a Malasada on her mouth and one on her head.

* * *

 _-End of flas_ _hback-_

Woman: I wasn't even here! I was serving drinks for the townsfolk!

Now this make the man even more confused.

* * *

Hau: Meh… Let's forget about it and just eat.

Mele: (Snickers)…

The two then resumed eating their Malasada's.

* * *

Inside on of the other tents, stood a shady figure as he watched Elio's victory.

Shady guy: Hump… I'll show them a real challenge.

* * *

The Battle Festival continues as Hau is currently battling with his new Pokémon, Litten.

Hau: Ikaika! Finish with Scratch!

With his glowing claws, Ikaika passed through a Yungoos and in a few seconds the Pokémon fainted.

Referee: Yungoos is unable to battle! Litten is the winner! So the victory goes to Hau!

Hau: Alright!

Both Hau and Mele jumped in joy at their first victory.

* * *

Back in one of the tents, Elio along with Lillie along and their Pokémon watched Hau's victory on the TV.

Elio: Hau and Ikaika are making a pretty good team.

Lillie: Yeah, even though their first meeting didn't started so well.

Lillie remembered how Hau did something to upset the Fire Cat which caused him to scratch Hau's face.

Lillie: I'm surprised those two were able to get along so quickly.

Elio: If I had to guess, Hau must have shared his malasada with Ikaika.

Lillie: Yep. That is something Hau would do.

Elio: Well then, my next match is gonna start soon. Say Lillie, do you know anything about my next opponemt?

Lillie's mouth turned into a frown when Elio asked that.

Lillie: ...

Elio: Is something the matter, Lillie?

Lillie started rubbing her arm before looking at Elio.

Lillie: I don't know how to tell you, but the man you're about to face, is somewhat scary as he is strong.

Elio processed Lillie's words. If what she says is true, then his next opponent must be a tuff one. However, he quicklu shook away his worries.

Elio: There's no need to worry, Lillie.

Lillie looked at Elio in aurprise as he picked up Amoka and put him in his lap.

Elio: This guy here is a _"very"_ tuff Pokémon even when he was wild. So if this guy is scary and strong as you say, then I'm certainly that Amoka and I will pull it through if we work together. Right, Amoka?

Amoka: Ruff, Ruff!

Amoka barked happily to his friend in agreement before he jumped on his shoulder and started rubbing on Elio's neck, showing his affection in a painful way.

Elio: (Laughs)... Ow, Amoka stop! (Laughs)...

Amoka: Ruff!

Amoka continued to shower his affection on Elio as Lillie was looking at the beautiful display with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next match begins as Elio was already standing on the wooden stage waiting for his next opponent. Laura was cheering for her son with Lillie and Meowth by her side.

Laura: Good luck there, Elio!

Meowth: Mraaaw!

Elio's next opponent finally started walking to the wooden stage. But then the audience went silence after seeing the boys appearance, while Elio was looking curiously at him.

He's a pre-teen with blue hair that is wearing a black A-shirt with a white cross on the belly and black knee length shorts with white lines on the sides. Black socks and white boots. He's also wearing a black bandana mask and a bandana with a skull motif. And a metal necklace with a sideway S that makes it resemble a skull.

Woman: W-What is that guy doing here!?

Man: I knew there was something fishy about that guy! And now that he's wearing that getup, I finally know why!

Elio didn't understand what's going on until the teen started to speak.

?: Listen up, everyone! My Boss heard about the Battle Festival going on here in this island, so he send me here to show all of you folks how strong we Team Skull are.

His response was the townspeople booing at him which he didn't seem to care. Elio was in deep thought when he heard the name "Team Skull".

Elio: Team Skull? Where did I hear that before?

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Elio: Mom? Who are these Team Skull?_

 _Elio asked this question to his Mother as they were eating on the table, while Amoka and Meowth were eating their Pokémon food. The question came when the tv said something about Team Skull causing trouble again._

 _Laura: You see, Elio. Team Skull originated from a group that coalesced around one of the Island's Kahunas. They were punished for this however. Since today, Team Skull is composed of misfits that causes trouble around the islands._

* * *

 _-End of Flashback-_

Elio: Amoka, we better be carefull with this guy and throw everything we've got, right?

Amoka nodded as he growled at the opponent with dislike.

Profesor Kukui: Kahuna Hala, is it a good idea to let him compete?

Hala: This Festival is to express our grattitude to Tapu Koko. Even if a Team Skull member is competing, the festival must continue.

Said Island Guardian that Hala mentioned was watching the battle hidden in the trees. Kahuna Hala gave a nod to the referee which he understood what he wanted to say.

Referee: The battle between Elio and member of Team Skull is about to begin! Trainers! Please send out you're Pokémon!

Both Elio and the Skull Grunt now stood facing eye to eye with their Pokéballs in hand. The Grunt send out his first Pokémon.

Skull Grunt: Time to show your strenght, Salandit!

Coming out of the Pokéball is a small, black lizard Pokémon with a dark grey body and black head and feet. Along its back and down its tail is an orange-red line that splits into shorter lines with round tips on its back. On the base of its neck are two short, flat spines. Its eyes are light purple with slit pupils and there are several tooth-like potrusions along its upper jaws. Each of its foot has four pointed toes.

Salandit: Saaa!

Elio: Salandit, that's a Fire Type, I know who to choose then.

Elio then threw his Pokéball in the air.

Elio: Go, Kahula!

His first Alolan Water Starter has now appeared in the field.

Kahula: Popplio!

Both Trainers and their Pokémon are ready to fight each other.

Referee: Battle, begin!

Skull Grunt: Salandit, use Flame Burst!

Salandit fired a small yellow-orange fireball from his mouth. The attack came so fast that it hit Kahula before she could dodge.

Kahula: Pooo!

Elio: Kahula!

Elio watched in concern as he saw the smoke disperse to see his Water Type still standing strong, albeit with a few burn marks on her body. Then he looked back at Salandit, who's giving them a sinister grin in amusement.

Elio: That Salandit is both fast and strong. I better be carefull.

As Elio was trying to think how to fight Salandit, Lillie watched worriedly while at the same time making sure Nebby doesn't come out of her bag.

Elio: Go use Water Gun!

Kahula fired her jet of water at Salandit, only for the grunt to give a command.

Skull Grunt: Dodge it!

With ease, Salandit got out of harms way as he dodged the water attack.

Skull Grunt: Now use Flame Charge!

Salandit then became outlined in flames as he charged at Kahula. The attack came too fast as the female Water Type was hit again.

Kahula: Pooop!

Kahula landed hard on the wooden floor as Salandit returned back to his spot.

Elio: Kahula? Can you get up?

With a bit of effort, Kahula stood back up in her front flippers as she looked back at Salandit with and angry look on her face.

Elio: Alright! Use Growl!

Kahula: Popplio!

Kahula let out a loud cry as the sound hit salandit.

Skull Grunt: That wouldn't help you.

Elio: Now use Water Gun!

Kahula fired once again her water attack at Salandit.

Skull Grunt: Dodge and use Double Slap.

Reacting fast, Salandit dodged the water attack again with surpisingly even greater soeed. He then got close right at Kahula's face.

Kahula: Popplio!?

Elio: Oh no! Kahula, get away quickly!

Sadly it was too late as Salandit's hands started to glow white before repeatedly slapping at Kahula's face. Lillie closed her eyes as she couldn't continue to watch Kahula beinf punished by Salandit. Laura watched this as she wrapped an arm around Lillie to comfort her, which brought a little surprise to her as she looked at Laura's comforting smile.

Skull Grunt: Now Salandit! End this with Flame Burst!

Salandit quickly fired the small fireball at Kahula at point blank range. As the smoke cleared, it showed Kahula laying on the ground with swirly eyes.

Referee: Popplio is unable to battle! Salandit is the winner!

The audience booed at the Grunt, upset that he won. Meanwhile, Elio couldn't believe what just happened. His female Water Type was defeated despite the Type advantage. He then returned his downed Pokémon back inside her Pokeball.

Elio: Take a rest, Kahula. You deserved it.

He then set his eyes back at the Grunt's Salandit, who only gave a victory smile to taunt him.

Elio: That Salandit sure is strong, but what's up with his speed? He somehow got faster.

The Professor, who's an expert in Pokémon moves, knows why.

Professor Kukui: _"Flame Charge increases the Pokémon's speed every time it's used. Elio... you better be carefull"._

Elio turned to Amoka, who was growling at the Skull Grunt and his Salandit for hurting his new friend.

Elio: You're the only one who can turn this around, Amoka! I choose you!

Hearing these words, Amoka moved forward to the battlefield as he growled at the still grinning Salandit.

Skull Grunt: Don't think you can win this, kid! Now Salandit, use Flame Charge!

Salandit was then covered in fire again as he charged towards Amoka, his speed increased even further.

Elio: Hold your ground, Amoka!

And that's what Amoka just did, he stood firmly and let the flame charged Salandit hit him. He was able to hold Salandit from pushing him as the Toxic Lizard tried to put more effort into his attack but the Puppy still held his ground.

Skull Grunt: What's going on, Salandit?

Laura knows what's happening with the grunt's Pokémon.

Laura: Salandit's attack strenght was weakened because he was hit by Kahula's Growl.

Elio: Now use Bite!

A white aura shaped-like teeth appeared on Amoka as he sinked it and his fangs on Salandit, resulting in an explosion. As the smoke cleared it showed Amoka holding Salandit on his left shoulder with his teeth, as the attack caused Salandit to flinch out of his flame charged state. He tried to free himself but Amoka wouldn't let him go that easily.

Elio: Now use Leer!

Amoka's eyes glowed red and hit Salandit with a red outline, causing him to cringe and have a red outline around his body as well. The Skull Grunt was starting to get worried now.

Skull Grunt: Use Douple Slap and get out of there Salandit, quickly!

Salandit right hand was covered in white light and started to hit Amoka's face. The attack didn't hurt him much but was enough to let go of Salandit who hurried back to his Trainer's side.

Skull Grunt: Salandit, use Flame Burst!

Elio already knew that they would use that move and reacted fast.

Elio: Use Rock Throw!

Salandit fired his fireball attack while from Amoka's tail appeared multiple white orbs and turned into rocks and were quickly fired. The attacks connected and canceled each other out. The crowd were getting excited as Elio was holding his own against a member of Team Skull, who was starting to get upset.

Skull Grunt: Now I'm angry! Salandit! Use Flame Charge at full power now!

At this response Salandit covered himself in even larger flames as he charged at Amoka.

Elio: Tackel attack, let's go!

Amoka: (Howl)...!

With a howl, Amoka charged at Salandit and they both hit each other. Salandit's flames was burning Amoka's body, but the Puppy Pokémon was able to hold it off as he was clashing with Salandit. Both of them tried their best to overpower the other. In the end it was Amoka who was the victor as he sended Salandit flying. He crashed off the stage on the ground and that was enough to defear him.

Referee: Salandit is unable to battle! Rockruff is the winner!

The crowd were cheering loudly at Elio for beating the grunt's Salandit. Lillie and Lola the Buneary were happy for them pulling it off. They now know how strong Amoka is and they believe that the two can win this. The Skull Grunt returned Salandit back in his Pokeball and turned to his opponent. Elio thought he would be quite upset but to his surprise he wasn't.

Skull Grunt: (Chuckles)... You know, you're doing well for a rookie.

Elio didn't espect those honest words without disdain and neither was Amoka.

Elio: Thanks... I think?

The grunt then took out his last Pokeball. But this one was different. Instead of red it has a blue color with two red ascents on it. A Great Ball.

Skull Grunt: But this time I'll knock you off the flied with my strongest Pokémon! Come out, Zubat!

The grunt threw the Great Ball in the air and coming out of it is an eye-less, blue bat Pokémon. It has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with two sharp teeth on each jaw. It has purple wing membranes supported by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

Zubat: Kch, kch! The Bat Pokémon hovered in the air as he looked down at Amoka.

Skull Grunt: Use Supersonic!

Zubat released soundwaves from his mouth at Amoka, and since his kind has strong hearing, the Puppy was in big trouble as he closed his ears with his paws in order to reduce the pain. Elio also had his ears closed as they were bombarded by the sound attack.

Elio: Agh!... Amoka!

The sound attack finally ended as Elio and Amoka released their ears. However, Elio noticed that something is wrong with Amoka as the Pupoy was looking around frantically.

Elio: Amoka? Are you alright?

Skull Grunt: Now use Air Cutter!

Zubat waved his wings in an X-like motion, coming from that motion is an X-shaped light-blue energy attack that was heading straight for Amoka.

Elio: Amoka, dodge!

But much to Elio's surprise, Amoka didn't listen to him as he was still looking around franrically before being hit by Zubat's attack.

Elio: Amoka!

Elio watched in worry as the smoke cleared to see Amoka still standing much to his relief, but then he saw what's really going on as he saw Amoka's eyes glowing red.

Elio: Ah! He's confused!

Skull Grunt: Not so tuff are ya? Now Zubat, use Wing Attack repeatedly!

Zubat's wings then started to glow white as he attack Amoka again.

Elio: Amoka listen, you have to dodge!

But unfortunately it was to no avail as Amoka was hit by Zubat's wings, this attack continued until Amoka was finally knocked off his feet.

Elio: Amoka!

Laura, Lillie, and their Pokémon watched worriedly as Amoka was being badly beaten.

Skull Grunt: Sorry kid, but you never stood a chance against me. This is the strenght of Team Skull! Now it's time to end this!

Elio clenched his fist as he saw Amoka get up but was still confused.

Skull Grunt: Now finish it with your Bite attack!

At this command Zubat has an aura- shaped teeths with two long fangs and charged at Amoka.

Elio: _"No matter what I do, Amoka wouldn't listen to me because of confusion!"_

Elio thought hard to find a solution to this problem, but then he saw Amoka growing angrily at the approaching Bat Pokémon despite being still confused.

Elio: Wait a minute? Amoka, use Bite as well!

This time Amoka did heard the order as his eyes narrowed and his white aura-shaped fangs appeared. Just before Zubat's fangs sink on him Amoka striked firat and sinked his fangs on Zubat's right wing.

Zubat: KCH!

Zubat was in pain as his right wing was being bitten by the Rock Type Pokémon. He was able to push Amoka off him and flew back into the air albeit poorly do to the wound on his right wing slowing him down. The Grunt looked worriedly at this.

Skull Grunt: Oh no...

Seeing the Zubat's movement has been slowed down, and that Amoka snapped out of his confusiom, Elio then took this chance.

Elio: Alright! Amoka, use Rock Throw!

Amoka created the white orbs on his tail again and fired the now rocks at Zubat. The Bat Pokémon took a lot of damage of the attack.

Zubat: Kch, kch...

Skull Grunt: Urg...

After being pelted by the attacks, the now weakened Zubat lost strenght on his wings and started to fall down.

Elio: Now! Use Tackle full power!

Amoka: (Howl)...!

With a loud howl, Amoka quickly ran to the falling Pokémon. Right before the Bat crashed on the ground, he was quickly hit by a full-body tackle from Amoka, which send him crashing to the shocked Skull Grunt and send them both flying off the stage. When the Referee went to check out he saw both the Zubat and his trainer knock out with swirl in their eyes.

Referee: Zubat is unable battle! Rockruff is the winner! So the match goes to Elio!

The Townseople applauded and cheered in joy at Elio fro defeating a member of Team Skull. Despite being a beginner.

Professor Kukui: Well done, Elio.

Hala was also glad that Elio won as he was thinking about this.

Hala: _"Elio and Amoka, I understand now why Tapu Koko is interested in you both"._

Skull Grunt: I can't... believe this!

The Grunt regained consiousness as he returbed Zubat in his Great Ball.

Skull Grunt: The Boss aint gonna be happy about this!

The Team Skull member quickly left the field, altough nobody cared or payed attention to him as they congratulate the young winner. Elio left the wooden stage with Amoka on his shoulder as his Mother and Lillie stood in front of him.

Laura: You did it, Elio! You and Amoka worked very well together!

Elio just gave a big grin to his mother.

Elio: Thanks, Mom. Like I told Lillie, this guy is a very tuff Pokémon.

Amoka: Ruff!

Amoka barked with pride. Lillie smiled happily at them, glad to have met such an amazing dou. Just then, an arm wrapped around Elio's shoulders. It was Hau, along with his Pokémon Mele the Zorua and Ikaika the Litten.

Hau: You were amazing, man! Those Skull guys always causes a lot of trouble and you managed to beat one of them!

Elio: It's Amoka that should take the credit. If it wasn't for him, then I'll definetily would have been toast.

Elio looked down at Amoka who's having a conversation of his own with Lola, Mele, and Ikaika.

Hau: Well I'm glad you won. You know what this means, right?

Elio understood what Hau ment as he and Amoka faced the boy and his Pokémon with a challenging look in their eyes.

Elio: Yeah, if you win your next match we'll be facing each other in the finals.

Hau and Mele also have a changelling look in their eyes.

Hau: And I will win. Me and Mele are the strongest of Iki Town. So you'll bet I'm gonna give my all!

Elio: I'm gonna give my best as well, Hau! And I'm going to win!

The Kahuna Hala and Professor Kukui were watching these two young trainers that looked ready to battle one another.

Hala: Elio and my grandson Hau. I feel that this battle will bring those two together.

Professor Kukui: Their meeting will surelly evolve into friendship and rivalry.

The two continued to watch the young children as they were eager to battle one another, and the feeling was mutual with their Pokémon.

* * *

 **-Pokémon quiz-**

 **Readers, which Pokémon becomes wilder when it's ready to evolve? The answer will appear in the next episode!**

 **Normally, I would have chosen Litten or Rowlet. But I decided to do things a little different.**


End file.
